


If I never let you leave.

by Fangirloftomany



Category: Bellarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Season Finale, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirloftomany/pseuds/Fangirloftomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bellamy never let her leave? What if bellamy never wanted to meet again in the near future? All he wanted was her then, cause he's wasted to long to just watch her walk away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I never let you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3! And this is my first attempt to a story so sorry if it's horrible!

 

"May we meet again" she whispered so lightly it sounded almost as hushed a plea not to let her go.

He couldn't let her go. Not again. Not after the hell he just went threw hell to get her back. 

She slowly slid out of his embrace. A small tear runns down bellamys right cheek pulling some of the dirt stains down with it. She gave one last look. Before backing away ready to walk away & into the unknown that is her future. 

She is know yards away from him. 

"May we meet again" he said to himself. _no, no, no this is not how it's supposed to go._

"Clarke, wait!" Bellamy yelled running towards her.

Within a good couple of seconds he was standing in front of her close enough to see the slight hint of blue in her eyes and the small short breaths she intakes every few seconds.

"No okay. Your not gonna take all this on yourself and bear it alone. We are all accomplices in this. We all took a small part of helping get our people out of that mountain. so don't give me that crap about how you cause all this okay, princess. Listen to me I pulled that lever with you. I helped take out all of them. We can do this together, we can help our people together. you are the princess anyways. My Princess. And that's never gonna change okay. So stop mopping and let's go in there and take a good drink of monty's specialty and celebrate cause we're free from Mount weather" Bellamy said taking in a huge breath from how long he talked. 

"One thing first" Clarke said grabbing ahold of bellamys shoulder. 

Placing her thin cold lips against his beaten lips, she kissed him with as much energy as she could. He responded almost immediately , trying to take in as much of Clarke as he could. Fisting her hair and bringing her in his arms to hold for as long as she'd have him.

Oh, how he'd never let his princess be alone.


End file.
